bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Skorm
Skorm is a former member of the Toa Kalta, exposed to Antidermis then cured by Stannis, now seeking redemption. Biography Pre-Kalta Life Like the rest of his team, the vast majority of Skorm's memories of being a matoran have been suppressed. He knows that where he comes from was not as primitive as Mata Nui, that he was a gravitic engineer, and he felt like his life was taken from him. Like his teammates, he was singled out by Aelied and turned into a Toa via toa stones. Training Skorm clashed quite often with his fellow Toa trainees. Kalyss over tactics and leadership, Casanuva especially over almost everything. A competition between the two arose. Eventually, Skorm found himself on top, thanks to his ability to reliably outfight the others, on account of his body being trained in hypergravity. He developed an attraction to Zueya, which was mutual, but they never had a chance to develop a real relationship before they were deployed to Mata Nui. On Mata Nui Skorm woke up on the shores of Le-Wahi, and made his way inwards. He discovered that Casanuva had passed through Le-Koro recently, and followed him. He discovered a skakdi up to no good, however, and tried to confront him. The skakdi, Zaktan, splashed a vial of Antidermis on Skorm, infecting him. After he was infected, Skorm was filled with rage and hatred for his former team, and attempted to hunt them down and kill them. He got as far as Ga-Koro, where he murdered a Marine after interrogating her, and attacked Casanuva, Kalyss, and Vakua. When he failed, he escaped, maiming another Marine during the distraction. Mangaia Skorm met several like-minded individuals, Karna, Kotak, the Heretic, and Trauer, at Kini-Nui that decided to find the Vault and negotiate with the Piraka within. They faced and defeated a pair of rahkshi, but truly faced their fate when they encountered the Abettor. The irritable Abettor took offense at an offhand comment Skorm made, and slammed him into a wall, shattering his pelvis. Skorm managed to hold onto consciousness long enough for Zaktan to explain to him what happened to him. Not taking the news well, he passed out. Karna managed to take him to Po-Koro. Redemption In Po-Koro, he finally regained consciousness, realizing he was a misanthropic wretch, and his 'moral freedom' was the result of a botched mutagen. A nurse called in Stannis of the Toa Maru to investigate, who offered help to Skorm. In his condition. Appearance and Tools Skorm is both notably tall and heavily built, the biggest of the Toa Kalta by far. However, his armor is not overly large; the most obviously defensive pieces being layered shell-like shoulder plates. He wears a deep purple Great Huna, and wears black armor over purple. After his Antidermis was cured, the black stains on his mask, resembling tear trails, remained as scars. Abilities and Traits Skorm was the best, and most powerful, fighter among the Toa Kalta; he is both fast and strong due to training in hypergravity, and when the time calls for it, pound for pound his elemental control hits harder than the rest of his team. He has two primary fighting styles: up close, and at range. In melee range he can use his control of gravity to make every blow he makes stronger by increasing it's weight, in addition to controlling the engagement in general by altering gravity. At range, his power is ever greater (though more draining); compression, lifting opponents into the air, increasing the gravity beneath their feet. With concentration, he can also make them a small center of gravity. Outside of combat, he can temporarily manipulate gravity to achieve limited flight, though he can float himself easily enough in combat. Having trained with Vakua, he possesses a degree of resistance to mental attacks. Personality Most Toa teams seem to have their anti-social loner; Skorm was this to the Toa Kalta. He is unsure of his former team, since in his infected state, he raged at them; now he seeks peace with them, perhaps even rejoining the team, when he has fully atoned. Skorm is very goal-oriented; he takes the direct way, if possible, and will plow his way through anyone stupid enough to stand in his way, though he has been known to have a dark sense of humor when he knows he can overpower foes. After his infections with Antidermis, Skorm felt an overwhelming need to destroy his team. He was sadistic and ruthless. After being cured, he was mortified by his previous actions, and seeks atonement and redemption. Relationships Friends and Allies * Karna * Stannis Enemies * Zaktan * The Abettor Quotes Trivia Category:Ba-Toa Category:Toa Category:Characters